


Ship to Ship

by Chatote



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (and i have a crush on both of them), F/F, and she wants to meet another ship, and so does the Enterprise, ship to ship communication, the TARDIS is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatote/pseuds/Chatote
Summary: The TARDIS is lonely, and so is the Enterprise.





	Ship to Ship

It had been some time since the TARDIS had last met a ship worth communicating with and even longer since she had had a real conversation with one. Therefore, when a rift in space and time appeared, she didn't hesitate. Besides, the Doctor would be thrilled to discover another strange new world. He always was, no matter how many 'you never go where I want you to go!' he could say. She knew what was in his heart. He was, after all, her Doctor. 

Thus, after deciding to jump in a crack of the vortex, the TARDIS and her passengers found themselves in another universe. More precisely, on another ship. And what a ship it was! She could feel it. Big - not bigger than her though, no ship was bigger than her — smart, pretty and loved. She hummed with pleasure. After so long, she had finally found someone interesting. 

Just as she thought so, she felt a touch at the frontier of her mind. It was soft and gentle, like the stroke of the wind on an opened rose. And it smelt like the Universe. It carried the odour of so many species, people and civilisations. A traveler this one, just like her. If the TARDIS had lips, she would be smiling like her idiot does on the rare times she bring him to the places he  _wants_ to go — and not  _need_. Opening her barriers, she prepared herself for the first contact. 

"Who are you?" a soft metallic voice asked. There was no fear in those words. Only curiosity. Pure curiosity. 

"The TARDIS,“ she answered. “Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Sorry for entering so abruptly. It has been such a long time since I've last met someone like you. I couldn't resist. How do your people call you?“

“The Enterprise,“ the ship answered. “It is an honour to have you on board, milady.“ By a common — and unspoken — accord, the both of them lowered their barriers.

For the TARDIS, it was like visiting a place much bigger and and the same time much smaller than herself. There was so many people in the Enterprise! So many lives to transport. The bridge was much different from her own control room, less messy, but care and attention was written in its every lines, from the chairs to the controls, from the carpet to the lamps. From there, she used the communication system to propel herself toward the sick bay. She could here the Enterprise laugh as she tickled her pipes. On her way, she took glimpse of a multitude of different chambers, all decorated with personal effects. The sick bay was pretty interesting for her. She made a point of memorising its every shapes and corners so she could recreate it later. Her own medical room was poorly furnished since her Doctor wouldn't let her built a proper one. He wouldn't have a choice now. Finally, she went to the most important part of a proper ship. Its heart. The engines. Oh, she felt them purr under her touch, all warm and cozy, ready to go full power in a matter of seconds. Yes, she loved it. She loved this ship. 

“You are beautiful,“ she breathed out. The Enterprise's wall blushed into a darker grey. Unable to resist, the TARDIS winked — turned her lamp off and on once. The Enterprise's wall were utterly black now.  

“Anyway, may turn to visit,“ the Enterprise managed to say.

It was quite a different experience for her, but not less pleasant. The TARDIS was just... so much bigger! She started by exploring it exterior. The blue material was soft and hard. Protective, like her. But what an unusual ship... A quick look into her computer told her it was a police box from the 20th Earth century. She'd have to ask about that after her exploration. Carefully opening the doors, she took her first step in what looked like infinity. Roundels were covering the walls. She could feel circuitry, devices or even lights behind some of them. The large console was calling for her but she decided to keep it for the end, knowing it was probably the most amazing part of her friend. She played with the scanner for a while, observing her own corridors from another ship's eyes. After visiting the thirty or so other version of this room, she departed for a more in-depth exploration. She could feel the TARDIS's hums of pleasures as she did so. Hundreds of rooms, all more fascinating than the previous one. If she didn't know better, she'd thought the TARDIS had changed her interior just before their meeting in order to impress her. The library was filled with books of all sorts and languages, old and new, thick and thin, coloured or in black and white. She recognised some of them for her own Captain was quite a reader as well. She also found a secateur, a wet desk with a saucepan full of water and other curiosities between the shelves. The wardrobe was far more interesting than hers. Thousands of clothes from all of time and space and more coloured than a rainbow were hung on hangers. It would change her from the Star Fleet uniforms to see her passengers dressed like that. She found an ancient room with benches, a bell and columns covered with plants, a ring of more room than she could hope to visit, a pool, a room where the smell of roses was omnipresent, a kitchen, a laundry room, a botanical plant, the power room and if she kept listing all of them, her mission wouldn't last five years but ten. She came back to the control room, at last. There she headed to the console. She examined every lever, every button, every screen, every system. Becoming an expert in the TARDIS took her less then five minutes. The police box was watching her with interest. 

"A blue police box?" she asked. 

"My camaleon circuit is broken,“ the TARDIS said. She was still watching every move of the Enterprise. “I see you know me as much as I know you, now.“

“Indeed,“ the Enterprise replied distractedly, still focussed on the panel. “I probably know you as much as I know myself.“ A lever rose on its own and the lights flickered in the TARDIS. The Enterprise quirked an eyebrow — if it's possible for a ship to do so. 

“Is that a challenge?“ the TARDIS asked. The Enterprise's engines hummed a little louder. 

“Might be,“ she said. “What do you think?“

“I think I could get accustomed to be on your bridge,“ the TARDIS replied.  

“ And I could get accustomed to have you here.“ They fell into a noisy silence, staring at each other, jugging each other, nipping, tugging playing, until the memory of those they were supposed to held came back to their minds.

The non-ships were talking about some unimportant matter but loudly enough to make themselves noticed. The silence became awkward suddenly, for it was new for both of them to forget their crew and they knew it. 

“They're lovely, aren't they? Even though they have absolutely no idea how to take proper care of us,“ the TARDIS eventually said. 

“And they love us,“ the Enterprise agreed. The TARDIS could see as much love in the her as she knew her own mind was displaying for those little creatures. 

“Yes, they do,“ she sighted lovingly. Her Doctor opened the wooden doors and step inside after giving his farewells. For once, she had absolutely no idea as to what had happened. 

"You have a phone. I'll call you," the Enterprise said. They knew their time together was growing short. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor started to push buttons and activate levers. 

"Let me give you my number," the TARDIS said urgently. 

"I already have it.“

The TARDIS smiled at the Enterprise one last time. They stared at each other, absorbing every corner of every room. The TARDIS waited until the very last moment to say her last words, hoping her voice would stay printed in her lost friend: “Fly, you clever girl, and remember me.“

* * *

The TARDIS had been gone for less than five minutes and the Enterprise could already feel sadness setting into her cores. Even Scotty had noticed it. He was now trying to identify the problems by going through every system, console and cable. Unknown to him, none of the things he could think about wouldn't help her. How could he heal a heart-break? The Enterprise sighted heavily. 

“Where are my uniforms?!“ The shout had come from the Captain's quarters. There, an angry Kirk bursted out of his room dressed with a red jumper, a green jean and purple sneakers. Following her intuitions, the Enterprise explored every wardrobe of the ship. All uniforms had been replaced with exact replicas of the clothes she had seen in the TARDIS. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I just know I love those ships.


End file.
